


死亡恋曲

by Lemonade_zsn



Category: Real Person Fiction, 名侦探学院
Genre: M/M, all蒲 - Freeform, 周蒲 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonade_zsn/pseuds/Lemonade_zsn
Summary: 渡边老师是我个人非常喜欢的一位作家，所以这篇基本上复现了《失乐园》的剧情，这也没法去要授权，望大家宽容。
Relationships: 周峻纬/蒲熠星





	死亡恋曲

蒲熠星和周峻纬从北京的家里出发了。

一想到这是他们的死亡之旅，将最后与世间告别一切时，短暂居住过的顶楼公寓，人来人往的喧嚣的北京城，都使他们恋恋不舍起来。但是，不能总是沉浸在伤感之中。

“走吧。”

在蒲熠星开朗的声音呼唤下，周峻纬走出来房间。

已是秋季，蒲熠星穿着驼色的风衣，戴着同色的帽子，周峻纬唇中深咖色的大衣和褐色的长裤，拖着一个旅行箱。

看上去他们就像是一对恩爱的眷侣，出门去度周末一样。

周峻纬开车穿过市中心，上了高速公路。

从这里过去，他们便永远告别了北京。高速公路的收费单，就是此次旅行的单程票。走向死亡的旅行，单程票就足够了。

“咱们去乐园啦！”

蒲熠星故意开着玩笑，眼睛凝视着前方。

周峻纬握着方向盘，嘴里重复着“乐园”。蒲熠星坚信来世就是两人永恒之爱的乐园。

曾经的亚当和夏娃因偷吃的禁果被赶出了伊甸园，现在他们想要返回乐园。尽管是由于蛇的迷惑，可是他们两人一度偷吃了禁果，违背了神的意志，是否还能返回伊甸园呢？周峻纬没有自信，即使回不去也没有什么不满的。现在两人沉沦在充满污秽的现世，是因为偷吃了性这个禁果，才从天上堕落道理人世间。既然如此，就干脆贪婪地享受性的快乐后死去好了。

他们已经充分地享受了这一人生最大的快乐了。

总之，现在蒲熠星唯一企盼的是在爱的极致中死去，他心里充满着瑰丽的梦幻。周峻纬虽然没有这样的梦幻，却清楚地知道，活得再长久，今后也不会有比现在更美好的人生了。

马上就会在深爱他的蒲熠星的陪伴下，在欢喜的顶点死去了。只要能拥有这一实实在在的真实，周峻纬就不再感到不安，就能和蒲熠星一起开始爱的单程旅行了。

下午到达后，天还很亮，他们直接去游览了山间秋色。秋高气爽，晴空万里。远处喷着烟雾的山隐约可见，半山腰里已是红叶点染，山脚下遍野的芒草闪着金色的光。

蒲熠星和周峻纬都久久不言，并不是心情不好，只是想要把金秋时节的自然美景都烙印在眼睛里。

随着太阳西斜，山的轮廓也愈加鲜明，由山脚下开始渐渐变暗，一瞬间的工夫，便只剩下山峰顶端涌动着白云的亮色。

他们匆匆下了山。不可思议的是，在向往生的时候，容易陶醉于寂寥的秋色；而在准备去死的现在，却急于逃离这样的风景。

用了快一个小时的时间才到达了别墅。天已经完全黑了下来，管理人预先打开了大门外的灯，更令人感到夜的深沉。

“我回来了……”

“我回来了……”

他们准备在这里度过最后一夜，明天晚上，两人就会饮下血红的葡萄酒结束此生。

晚上，他们在附近的饭店里吃了饭，明天一天哪儿夜也不打算去，因此对他们来说，这是在外密吃的最后的晚餐。

服务员过来给他们斟上法国红葡萄酒。这是红色的玛歌堡葡萄酒，倒在大口高脚杯里，血一样红的葡萄酒散发出一股醇香。

“还是这种酒好吧。”

他们最后喝的这种鲜红而昂贵的饮料是蒲熠星选定的。

果然，这酒喝到嘴里，口感甘甜醇郁，使人品味到了历经几百年历史酿造出来的欧洲的丰饶与传统，以及沉淀其中逸乐的魅力。

“咱们再买一瓶带回去把。”

明天只要和今天一样，香甜地喝上一口，两人就会携手走向玫瑰色的死亡的世界。

当天晚上周峻纬和蒲熠星一直沉睡不醒。

他们为准备这次旅行弄得精疲力竭，积攒起来的劳顿，像铅一样覆盖住他们全身，将他们驱入深深的睡眠。

清晨，周峻纬在窗帘边泄露进来的微明中醒来，确认了蒲熠星在他身边后，重又陷入睡梦中。蒲熠星也一样，偶尔惊醒后，看见周峻纬就在身边，又放心的偎着他入睡。

两人就这样沉睡，一直睡过了中午，两人才完全醒过来。

一些树叶已经早早开始发红了，这几天掉下来的枯叶，层层堆叠在黑油油的土地上。

周峻纬望着树梢上方的天空出神，蒲熠星走近他问道：

“看什么呢？”

“你瞧那边的天空。”

蒲熠星顺着周峻纬的手指望去，透过树梢窥见了湛蓝湛蓝的天空。

“我们该写遗书了……”

这也是周峻纬望着天空中想的事。

“你的愿望是？”

“我只有一个愿望，就是希望把咱们两个人葬在一起。”

“这就够了吧。”

“这就够了。”

不管能不能实现，临死时，两个人最后的愿望只有这一个。

下午，周峻纬和蒲熠星一起写下了遗书。

蒲熠星先写了：“请原谅我们最后的任性。请把我们两人葬在一起，这是我们最后的请求。”并按顺序签上了两人的名字。

写完了遗书，突然觉得这世上再没有什么可干的了，两人都沉入了冥想之中。

蒲熠星倚在一把安乐椅里，周峻纬闭着眼睛斜躺在旁边的沙发上，脑子里一片空白，享受着这份宁静。这是太阳西斜，天色渐黑了。

周峻纬无声无息地站起来，去厨房准备最后一顿饭。

材料都是事前准备好的，把辣椒炒肉，蔬菜沙拉和西红柿鸡蛋汤摆到餐桌上后，周峻纬说道：“随便吃点吧。”

“把那瓶葡萄酒打开吧。”

周峻纬拿出昨天晚上从饭店买来的葡萄酒，起了瓶塞，慢慢倒进了两个玻璃杯里。

两个人拿起杯子碰了一些，周峻纬说：“为了我们的……”

突然哽咽了，蒲熠星接着说：“美好的旅行……”

两人将杯里的酒一饮而尽，然后互相对视了一眼，蒲熠星意味深长地说道：

“或者，太好了……”

马上就要去死了，却说活着太好了，这是为什么呢？

周峻纬觉得很奇怪。蒲熠星拿着高脚杯对他说：

“因为活着才认识的你，才知道了很多快乐的事，才会有许多美好的回忆……”

周峻纬也同样深有感触。

“爱情使我变得更加优秀，每日每时都在了解生活的意义，当然，也有许多烦恼。然而却后几十倍的欢欣。死去活来的爱，使我全身变得敏感起来，看到什么都会激动不已，懂得了任何东西都是有生命的。”

“可是我们马上要死……”

“对，有这么多丰富多彩的美好回忆已经足够了，再没有什么可遗憾的了，是吧？”

正如蒲熠星所说的那样，周峻纬全身心地爱恋过了，现在没有丝毫遗憾了。

“活着太好了。”

周峻纬不禁说出来和蒲熠星一样的话来。恋爱以来过得非常充实，所以感到死并不可怕。

“谢谢。”

蒲熠星又伸出了玻璃杯，周峻纬跟他碰了一下杯。

“谢谢。”

互相会意地喝了下去。

今晚只要再次重复一下这个动作，两人就能完成极为幸福的死亡之旅。两人一杯接一杯地喝下去。

吃完最后一顿饭，已是下午六点了。

外面已然黑透了，阳台外的一盏灯照出了庭院的轮廓。一到十月，几乎没有人来别墅居住，只有他们这里亮着灯光。

然而，这间房子里却再做着走向死亡的准备。

周峻纬拿了一个干净的高脚杯，把晚餐喝剩下的葡萄酒倒进杯里四分之一，然后倒入装在白色小瓶里的氰化钾粉末。

虽然只有两小勺，可是一小勺就能夺去四五个人的生命，所以绝对够用了。

周峻纬目不转睛地盯着掺了毒药的葡萄酒，这时蒲熠星悄悄地坐到了他身边。

“喝了它，就行了？”

蒲熠星轻轻伸手拿起酒杯，凑近鼻子闻了闻。

“真好闻。”

“葡萄酒会冲淡药味，不过喝的时候还是会有点酸味儿。”

虽然有些对不住管理人，但当明天他来的时候，他们两人应该是紧紧拥抱着的两具尸体了。

现在要开始共同踏上死亡之旅的最后的美餐了。蒲熠星仰面朝上躺下，腰部下面塞了个枕头以使胯部突出，周峻纬从上面压下来，与心爱的人身体重合在一起，以这样紧密相接的状态来企求生生世世永不分离。

到了现在，再也没有可惧怕的了，一直朝着极乐世界飞奔就可以了。

周峻纬的意志传递给了蒲熠星，他使出浑身的力气作了最后一搏，蒲熠星早已沸腾的身体如波浪般起伏、凝缩、收敛，最后全身颤栗起来，发出来按捺不住的叫喊。

与蒲熠星发自心底的欢欣的声音的同时，周峻纬也被吸干了所有的精气，燃尽了全部生命。

他们沉浸在着满足的感受中。这时周峻纬慢慢将右手伸向床头柜。

他要在这快乐的极点给蒲熠星的全身注入毒液，是她死去，同时自己也在刚刚的顶点喝下毒药。

这正是两人所期待、盼望喝梦寐以求的通往幸福彼岸的旅途。

周峻纬不再犹豫了，他伸开五个手指紧紧攥住了玻璃杯，把它拿到自己的嘴边，一仰头喝了一大口火焰般通红的液体。

奇怪的是他感觉不到一丝苦涩味儿活着酸味儿，不，也许感觉到了味道，但他一心只想要把它喝下去。

周峻纬咽下了一部分，感觉酒液进入喉咙后，迅速把嘴里剩余的毒酒注入神情安详而满足的蒲熠星的嘴唇里。

躺在周峻纬海里的蒲熠星，十分顺从地，就像婴儿喝奶一样，拼命吮吸着。

嘴对嘴注入的鲜红的酒液，不一会从蒲熠星的嘴角溢了出来，顺着雪白的脸颊淌落。

周峻纬凝望着蒲熠星，感到无比的幸福。这是突然袭来的窒息使他拼命挣扎着，用尽最后的力气叫了声：

“阿蒲……”

“亲爱的……”

着雾笛般飘然远去的短促声音，是两人留在这个世上的最后的呼唤和绝唱。

**Author's Note:**

> 渡边老师是我个人非常喜欢的一位作家，所以这篇基本上复现了《失乐园》的剧情，这也没法去要授权，望大家宽容。


End file.
